


黏人精

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	黏人精

01  
张艺兴很黏吴世勋。这是学校人尽皆知的事儿。  
除了他们的父母，所有人都知道他俩谈了恋爱。  
一个是品学兼优古灵精怪的黏人精，一个是财大势大骄狂桀骜的小少爷，让人大跌眼镜的这一良一莠就这样突如其来又光明正大地走到了一起。  
美其名曰：父母旨意。

02  
学校的制服偏日式，逢周一必穿。  
吴世勋的领带被张艺兴葱白灵活的手指粗暴地解开，几乎是用扯的方式。这会空荡的教室只剩下他们，学生代表的声音透过话筒隔了一间教学楼传来依然铿锵有力，教室后面储物间的  
灯被张艺兴关门是顺手关上。  
一扇绿色油漆刷的铁门隔绝了两个世界。  
吴世勋高他半个头，张艺兴必须得踮起脚尖才能稳妥地搂上他脖子，他嘴里有烟味，张艺兴砸吧砸吧嘴用心尝了尝尼古丁的香气，半张脸因为缺氧变得通红。  
“你又抽烟啦？”张艺兴才顺完气，靠在墙上抬头看他。  
吴世勋垂头一只腿抬起来踩在身后的墙上，他高挑的身体靠在墙上一动不动，刚才用力钳制张艺兴腰的手此刻正专心地整理被弄乱的领带，他的碎刘海被张艺兴揉乱，挡住了藏在阴影里的锋利眉眼。  
“喂！”张艺兴不满地抽出插在口袋里的手，往前跨了一步贴近吴世勋，抓住他的手腕不准他再搞这烦人的东西，“我在问你话呢！”  
狭小黑暗的空间里空气被逐步抽离，敞亮的丝丝光线依然从门缝间漏入，张艺兴被吴世勋反手按回墙上动弹不得，他先低下头闻了闻他颈上衣领间与皮肤里，是柔顺剂的清香混着他身上浓烈奶香的味道，然后吴世勋才沉着嗓子警告张艺兴别胡闹。  
张艺兴被他的东西顶到，自然明白这话里少儿不宜的意思。  
教室外面的广播提示升旗仪式已经过半，而他刚跑下楼就被迟到干脆逃掉的吴世勋在楼道口抓了个正着。张艺兴当然屁颠屁颠地在众目睽睽之下跟着吴世勋溜回了他的班级，捧着他脸和吴世勋来了个情欲十足的湿吻。  
张艺兴的舌头总是往回收，吴世勋恨不得把他灵巧的舌头勾住然后慢慢地教他如何接吻、他的口涎从嘴角边流出，两只手还趁乱抬起，搁在吴世勋胸膛前攥住他的领带，把吴世勋的往下拉——这可真不是个好习惯。  
吴世勋从他软薄的小小耳垂开始吻起，张艺兴因为情欲下的冲动惯性跟着侧头，将温热的鼻息打在他发梢上，他手指不再老实，在吴世勋的身上又抓又挠，处处撩拨起火。  
他酒窝下白暖的脖颈被吴世勋轻舔得泛粉，惹他笑得媚喘得娇，开始抗拒又开始缴械投降，渴望被就地夺取。  
吴世勋边吻边问他舒不舒服，张艺兴喘得连话也讲不出，只能闭着眼睛一遍一遍地点头，背部因为难以控制的欲望绷紧，只能不断摩擦着墙面减缓这折磨人的舒服劲。  
涌动的人群一波一波地攒动，鱼贯进教学楼，闹哄哄的讨论声连三楼的人都能感受得到冬天的这份热气，却愁坏了突然从欲念中惊醒的张艺兴，推开不知分寸不懂场合的吴世勋，张艺兴咽下口水匆匆忙忙系上衬衫的扣子，将长到脚踝的羽绒服胡乱地套在身上后在吴世勋脸上啄了一下留下一句“放学一起去”便草草收尾。

03  
“你在看什么？”张艺兴瞥了一眼开车的司机，挪了挪屁股往吴世勋身上贴，头凑近他的手机，发旋顶到他的下巴，把吴世勋的视线全部挡住。  
吴世勋“啧”地把手机揣回外套口袋，把他的头推开，盯着他故作好奇的脸不耐烦地说：“不想我看手机就直说，不要耍小聪明。”  
“你买我也买！”被戳穿的人反倒没自知之明，装作没听懂他的话，仍以幼卖幼、自说自话：“一起穿。”  
“你穿多大码的？”吴世勋半信半疑掏出手机，身体前倾，瞟了一眼张艺兴的鞋。他的锁屏是两人站在街中心亲吻的照片。  
人潮拥挤，周遭纷纷侧目，表情惊恐或是讶异，五光十色的街景五颜六色的红黄蓝绿照在他的头发上，张艺兴右边的流苏耳环因为吴世勋突然俯身亲吻他的动作而晃动，照片里模糊却吸引视线。最先起哄的人是朴灿烈，边伯贤在一旁冷笑却比任何人都反应迅速，拍下了这 一绵长温柔的吻。  
张艺兴满意地收回视线，说话都掩盖不住话里的得意：“比你小三点五。”  
吴世勋猛地抬眼打量眼前的人，半天说不出话，脸上的表情比那天的行人还要惊讶。  
“你是闭着眼吃我的嘛？”张艺兴对着后视镜司机偷窥的眼睛翻了个白眼，转移了话题：“庆功宴跟我有什么关系？”  
“这次的项目做得很大，利润比之前预测的盈利还多出两倍，你爸是主策划人之一·····我爸顺口问了你，就说说反正在同一个学校，让我们一起见个面之类的。”  
“所以等会我还要假惺惺地说原来你是我爸公司老总的儿子这种话，然后乖乖躺平又任你压我这个未成年是吗？”张艺兴嗤笑道。  
“我比你小。”吴世勋如是反驳。

04  
举办庆功宴的地方隶属吴氏企业旗下的五星级酒店，装修得富丽堂皇的餐厅中心的巨型圆桌两个穿着校服的未成年格外的显眼，成了众人的调侃对象，无非就是有没有早恋、换了多少个女朋友这样的问题。  
桌布下面张艺兴的脚已经无数次抬起隔着校裤磨蹭他旁边的吴世勋。当事人却对开在他俩身上的玩笑置之不理，张艺兴的脸涨得通粉，尴尬得抬不起头，放在大腿上的手把校服攥成一坨。  
吴世勋蓦然放下手里的筷子，拉着张艺兴的手腕离开了餐桌，留下面面相觑的员工。他整个人几乎被吴世勋提起来，还没站稳就被他大力地拖走，逃得狼狈，书包还落在座位上来不及拿走。  
吴世勋哪会让张艺兴受这委屈。大人不知轻重地对张艺兴开玩笑无非是看他还小长得清秀逗着好玩，吴世勋可不会替张艺兴领这情。  
反正无论他做什么都没人敢多嘴。  
卫生间的灯光是偏黄的暖色调，长方形的镜子几乎占了半面墙，大理石纹的洗手池台面干净得没有从水龙头溅出的自来水，上面摆了几株观赏性的花草，空气里了有鼠尾草和橘花的香气。  
张艺兴的脸又白又漂亮，他的嘴唇因为零下的天气红得发紫，色深却很诱人，吴世勋喜欢将他抱起来，他轻，轻而易举就能托举他坐上洗手台。  
“你干什么！”张艺兴警惕地收紧身上的外套，两条悬空的小腿交叉夹紧，不给他可乘之机。  
“检查你有没有撒谎。”吴世勋说着便上手抓住他的脚腕强制性分开他的双腿，不顾张艺兴毫无威慑力的推拒，吴世勋低着头一只手圈住他白细脆弱的脚腕，往自己的腰后圈，吴世勋确定张艺兴没有夸大事实，他的的脚真的小很多。  
他解开张艺兴松紧带的手势无比娴熟，无论张艺兴如何费尽心思把绳子系成死结。吴世勋只有稍微一用力就功亏一篑，这不仅意为着他必须重新买一条校裤。  
吴世勋的手从他裤缝伸入，冰凉的的手掌托住张艺兴的臀瓣往两边掰，嗅着他脖子上让他上课都心不在焉的香气，吴世勋哑着嗓对着他红透的耳尖轻声开口：“顺便把没做的爱一起做了。”  
不管前期张艺兴抵抗得有多么激烈，他最后都会输给吴世勋的哄骗。  
张艺兴伸手从吴世勋的裤袋里掏出小小的正方形包装袋，吴世勋不会不做防护措施就进入他。上午吴世勋还跟他开玩笑，说要不要就在储物间把事办了，张艺兴快被他不分场合的贪吃给逼成精神分裂，身体一直在配合，脑子却不停地拒绝。  
轻车熟路地用嘴撕开独立密封的包装袋，然后吐掉，挤出安全套里的空气，张艺兴颤抖着手给眼前的人套上，每当摸到他滚烫的性物他依然会因为兴奋得产生未知的恐惧和焦虑。  
吴世勋的手忽然从他的短袖的下摆伸入往上抚摸他的脊背，张艺兴刚套上他前端的手指突然被他撩拨得没了力气，一下滑了出来，手掌心里直径三十五毫米透明的大号橡胶避孕套至今让张艺兴后怕，他击碎了张艺兴太多的心理防线。  
他还未成年就已经任人索取，像个白莲花圣母任人宰割。帮着外人把自己吃抹干净，沉溺于吴世勋给予的性爱无法自拔。  
他还会很自私地想，别人得不到的天之骄子，离不开他的身体。  
“笨蛋！”吴世勋轻笑，握住张艺兴的手带他给自己套好。箭在弦上之际，咚咚的敲门声忽然让张艺兴烫红的脸猛地转向门口，他惊恐得好像下一秒就会有一群人冲进来羞辱他。张艺兴刚想要撑起身体往后退，吴世勋边整个没入，柔媚的惊声叫喊被这痛感和高潮感同时的交织撕裂逼出，彻底让门外敲门的手顿住。吴世勋抱着张艺兴，一下接着一下撞击，撕咬他的耳垂凶他：“叫出声，让他们都听一听。”  
“你疯了吴世勋！”张艺兴被硬生生逼出眼泪，喉咙里呜呜咽咽憋着舒服的嘤嘤声，他把脸埋进吴世勋的领口，咬着他锁骨报复吴世勋让他欲死的冲撞，“你干嘛凶我！”  
吴世勋忽然抱起张艺兴，重力影响下张艺兴恍惚觉得自己要被贯穿，他捶打吴世勋的胸口却无法阻止吴世勋的意图。  
张艺兴的背砸在卫生间的门口上，吴世勋整根没入又抽出，顶得他的背一下又一下用力的撞着身后的门，张艺兴只感觉自己的脊椎都要粉碎。  
镜子里的自己夹着吴世勋腰的的腿还不住地发抖，自己的下巴磕在吴世勋肩上身体使不上一丝一毫的力气，全靠吴世勋拖着，张艺兴的眼睛被生理盐水逼模糊了视线，从吴世勋身后的镜子能看清他凶狠快速的抽插动作，配合着身体上直观的被抽插的感官，张艺兴羞耻得射了吴世勋一腹的透明体液。  
最后还是他哭着乞求吴世勋自己害怕让他放自己下来用嘴解决了吴世勋迟迟没有得到释放的肉体。  
换了个干净的保险套，张艺兴跪在门前边上下抚动边伸舌小舔试探前端，吴世勋没了耐心，按住他的头往他喉咙里来回摩擦，深喉没有他身体要舒服，潮湿的口腔没有他身体要柔软湿滑。  
张艺兴的舌头总是被挤得没位置，只能变着位置吮吸口腔里涨大滚烫的肉体，画面不受控制变得情色和淫秽不堪，他的嘴皮不断加热口里的坚硬的物体，光用舌头上的触感张艺兴都能感知到吴世勋身下的物体有多需要抚摸和亲吻。  
他抬眼一直和吴世勋对视，吴世勋的眼角也沾上情欲的红晕，他吞吐的节奏很快，嘴边的场景更是狼狈混乱，他的视线又纯良无害，看着吴世勋的眼睛没有泪花却无辜可怜。  
他的忽闪眼睛似乎一直在给吴世勋投送信号，嘴巴还不断地加深吮吸的力度和吞吐的深度。  
张艺兴就像在寻求吴世勋求表扬。  
好像是为了弥补张艺兴不让吴世勋内射的要求，张艺兴在最后用力地含吸着不让吴世勋退出来，咸腥的精液就这样喷涌入他的喉口。

张艺兴收拾干净卫生间的残局，把自己关进了独立的卫生间等吴世勋给他拿书包。

05  
吴世勋把张艺兴拐回家不需要理由。  
因为张艺兴乐意跟着。

城西的重工业工厂附近有个不正规的地下酒吧，云集了各种各样的——烂人，张艺兴实在找不到一个合适的形容词，连这里的空气都是机油混着油漆的尾气味，张艺兴甚至产生了一种烂泥糊脸上的粘腻恶心感。  
下了计程车，连口罩都没用。  
吴世勋给张艺兴戴上帽子，拍了拍他的后脑勺先走一步。

第一次来这地还是他硬要跟来的。一回生二回熟，现在的他已经对眼前荒诞的场景云淡风轻了。他曾经亲眼看见只能偶尔从电视上瞅见的市长本人在他面前左拥右抱，穿着上电视的那套昂贵西装，脸上泛油光，裤裆鼓鼓囊囊恶心得要命。  
当时他还跟吴世勋反复确认自己没有看错。  
“竞价处女。”吴世勋伸手挡住张艺兴的镜头，把他的手机从张艺兴手里抽走，按下删除键，抬起头用淡漠的语气向他解释：“进了这扇门你就跟他是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”

“别拍着好玩，这里处处是眼线。”

边伯贤坐在吴世勋的对面，有些话憋了好久都说不出口，朴灿烈实在看不下去，摁住他不停抖动的右腿，探身瞥了眼张艺兴的手机屏幕眼珠子差点惊得蹦出来，吴世勋居然在这陪张艺兴看动画片，还是低龄儿童才感兴趣的佩奇猪猪，朴灿烈记得是这么叫的。  
“这是小猪佩奇。是吐槽的剪辑视频，我才不看那玩意呢。”张艺兴剜了眼凑过来的朴灿烈，嫌弃地纠正他。  
“吴世勋，有个漂亮的你感不感兴趣。”边伯贤忍无可忍，他突然站起身，抢走张艺兴的手机，随后郑重其事地补充这个必须划重点的单词：“新来的头牌。”  
气氛冷了那么一会，张艺兴躺在沙发上一动不动，酒池的光线很暗，没有灯打在他脸上，看不清他的表情。  
“我看看。”吴世勋跟边伯贤对上眼，顺着他手指的方向，还没过一秒就收回视线，撇嘴拒绝：“不喜欢。”  
舞池中间漂亮娇小的躯体曼妙生姿，让这儿的人都移不开眼，柳叶眉下那双桃花眼直勾勾地盯着吴世勋的脸，腰肢带动臀部随着音乐晃动，也不知道她是扭给谁看。  
“别啊，”朴灿烈眼见好事要凉，急不可耐地挽救：“她指名道姓说了要吴小少爷才给陪。”  
“哪来的狐狸精有资格提要求。”一直默不作声的张艺兴一说话就没好气，他从边伯贤手里夺回属于他的东西，莫名其妙推了一把碍事的朴灿烈又坐回了自己的位置，黏着吴世勋不让他把注意力转移到别的地方去。  
“你还不是！”边伯贤不甘示弱，内涵张艺兴跟那漂亮姑娘半斤八两，气得张艺兴跳起来揪边伯贤的衣领要和他单挑：“你再说！”  
还是朴灿烈眼疾手快，当在两个人的中间当和事佬，劝边伯贤算了，毕竟吴世勋名草有主。  
“找朴灿烈去，他也高。”吴世勋拉走狐假虎威的张艺兴，捏他的脸哄他安静。  
“没用，她不喜欢哈巴狗类型的。”边伯贤还想挣扎，却引来朴灿烈的不满：“什么哈巴狗！是金毛！”  
张艺兴不听吴世勋的话，甩开他的手往中央的舞池走。  
“张艺兴怎么这么爱你黏着你。”边伯贤紧捏的拳头才放开，他盯着张艺兴要闹上人女孩那去的背影恶狠狠地往地上淬了口唾沫：“没有你他活不下去吧！”  
“你家那祖宗，还真赖上你了······长得是出众脱俗，脾气倒不小！”朴灿烈跟着点点头，双手抱胸沿着沙发坐下，他真期待张艺兴要怎么无理取闹。  
“你还当吴世勋单身啊。”边伯贤冷哼一声，看吴世勋纵容他的样子心里更堵得慌，说话的语气都忍不住变得讽刺：“他可遇上真爱了！无语！”

张艺兴干过一件惊天蠢事，至少在边伯贤看来是没事找事。导致他当时在另一个校区头皮发麻差点在课上气得背过气去。  
倒是朴灿烈穿着件汗津津的红色篮球背心嘻嘻哈哈地从操场一路拍球拍到边伯贤的课室，大惊小怪地隔着窗户对坐在最后一排的边伯贤大喊：“边伯贤你快看手机！吴世勋哈哈哈哈哈哈哈······”  
边伯贤差点因为被发现私带手机这件事被化学老师揪去教导处。  
短短一个课间，十分钟还不到，受尽万人追捧的吴小少爷谈恋爱的事情在这个圈子里传得沸沸扬扬，就是没捅到记者那去。  
边伯贤当着老师的面冲出教室，拉着还没意识到问题严重性的朴灿烈一路狂奔，躲进了学校最偏僻的女厕所里给吴世勋发信息。  
他认识照片里的另一个人，打开学校期末成绩排名的网址，边伯贤总能在全校最前几名那里瞥见这个名字，在这个变态的真题考试中分数能稳如泰山的人还真的只有“张艺兴”这一个名。  
边伯贤特意偷听过他的光辉事迹，直到一个月前的元旦晚会，边伯贤看了他的钢琴表演才彻底记住“张艺兴”这个实打实艳压群芳的人。  
“吴世勋你搞什么，”边伯贤趁下课给他打电话，一接通他就对着朴灿烈一通数落对面的人：“是我疯了还是你疯了？”  
“发什么神经？”电话那头的吴世勋非常不耐烦地“啧”了声，忙音就从他那头传到了边伯贤耳朵里。  
刚保存的照片从他的相册里传给吴世勋只花了半秒的时间。  
那之后吴世勋再也没回过他消息。  
而当天放学，凶巴巴的边伯贤后边跟着个乐呵呵朴灿烈杀进城北的校区，最后落了个眼巴巴看戏的木讷眼神：吴世勋牵着张艺兴的手，张艺兴嘴里还叼了根棒棒糖。吴世勋一前一后背着两个书包，看到边伯贤的才恍然大悟。  
从此，吴世勋、朴灿烈和边伯贤三人行的路上被张艺兴这个不速之客搅得一团麻乱，他就好比天降正义的圣母，每当他们想重拾老本行找乐子时，张艺兴一句话就可以浇灭所有人的兴致。  
那就是：“世勋我想回家了”。

边伯贤后来得到的解释是，张艺兴吃醋了。  
他不喜欢总有女生给吴世勋发乱七八糟的消息，某个逃了一整节课的事后，吴世勋微信里的消息提示音响个不停，而手机就在张艺兴枕边，他的表情也越来越难看。  
好啊，这么喜欢沾花惹草那我就断了你的桃花运！打开iPhone的前置原相机，翻转成自拍模式，脖子上有不干净的红印，嘴唇被咬破出了血，他旁边还躺着熟睡的吴世勋，张艺兴对着相机笑得倒可爱甜蜜。  
朴灿烈表示有被惊艳到。  
那条朋友圈的配文是：各位小姐姐不要再给吴世勋发消息啦。  
边伯贤时隔一个月，跟其他人一样，才知道吴世勋跟同校的人谈了恋爱。  
无语。边伯贤至今还在吴世勋面前重复这个单词。

张艺兴腹部的马甲线好看的不得了。  
他两只手交叉攥着舞池外递来的酒瓶，手臂伸得笔直将酒瓶举到头顶，他的腰比面前的女孩还要细软、臀部比她窄。  
半咬下唇，一身校服的他旁边却围了一群男人，彻底把漂亮妹妹的风光抢了去。  
“你可没告诉我那小学霸这么会扭。”边伯贤拍开朴灿烈在他眼前晃动的手，眼睛看得直愣愣的，情不自禁连连赞叹：“腰真软。”  
吴世勋移开放在他臀上的视线，瞟了一眼同样专注的朴灿烈，学着边伯贤的语气讽刺他俩：“无语！”  
虚荣心被满足的张艺兴这才舍得从上面下来，一下来就白了边伯贤一眼，说话的语气矫揉造作的，“吴世勋！我不喜欢你跟那些混混呆一起！”  
自尊心受挫的边伯贤立即收起快要流口水的嘴巴，翻脸比翻书还快，“说谁是混混呢，老子是黑社会！”  
张艺兴指着他的鼻子骂回边伯贤：“你还说我是狐狸精！”

05  
他们在很多地方做过，第一次是学校天台的钟楼后面，还有凌晨两点半体育馆的篮球框下，甚至早上六点半张艺兴的卧室书桌上都留下过他们缠绵的痕迹。  
但这是他第一次跟吴世勋回家。  
五十年前僻静的荒郊野岭，这幢别墅拔地而起，吴氏就此在这座城市开启了一段叱咤风云的佳话，延续至今，如今这重任落在了吴世勋的肩上成了模糊不清的未来。  
成绩一塌糊涂，广交狐朋狗友，妈不养爹不教，任其劣根顽性疯长，倒也为人津津乐道，尤其是别墅里金屋藏娇，比他大不了几岁的小妈——一样幼稚的继母。  
都说这幢老房子，风风雨雨几十年最终要栽在吴家这棵立不起来的独苗手上：送不出国外，混不了国内。  
入眼的欧式建筑亮丽的外墙已经没了原本的光鲜亮丽，爬山虎占山为王留下斑斑污迹，野草的种子陷进了墙角的湿土，来年的开春会有新的绿意代替冬天的黑色遗迹。  
让他难以想象的是必须爬上前方的宽阔的几十级台阶，边缘跟外围的墙一样被蒲公英和野玫瑰占据。这绝对不是破败，他没有这样的感觉，而是老旧，一种历经沧桑和时间淘洗的古老和神秘。  
庄严的外壳下别墅的装潢却轻浮华丽。  
张艺兴手脚拘谨，盯着水晶灯饰下那个风情的背影摸不着头脑。电视屏幕的声音放得很大，他在玄关外面都能听到，是无聊的国产剧。明明是偏暖的灯光却依然刺眼醒目，跟外面夜黑风高的皑皑大雪格格不入。  
桌上摆了十几盒盒切好却根本没人碰过的水果，周围浓烈的女士淡香却过于成熟，混着客厅桌上一簇一簇的艳花香气闻起来反而刺鼻，可笑的是沙发上的那个漂亮女人，明明足不出户却打扮得浮夸正式，穿得像晚宴的舞女。  
她均匀的大波浪卷从头上流泻，搭在前后肩上显得淑女雅丽，紧身的包臀长裙衬得她气质优雅身材苗条，她的胳膊修长，皮肤看起来柔软得像天鹅绒，吊带的丝质长裙大胆地袒露她的肩部，又薄又白，平坦胸部上锁骨精而有致，是个极致的美人胚子。  
“不用打招呼。”吴世勋扯着张艺兴的校服打算直接上楼，却被细软的声音叫住，张艺兴跟着吴世勋转身，笑得尴尬表现得不知所措。脚下的红色羊毛地毯铺在旋转楼梯上他都嫌扎脚。  
她长得真美，脸又小又尖，五官娇巧立体，可人的淡妆在她脸上无比合适，流苏耳环随着她走路摇曳生姿的步子轻摇慢晃。  
“有同学来我们家你怎么不介绍介绍？”她的眼神也像她这个人，漂浮不定，只在张艺兴身上落了一秒，接着便笑脸盈盈看向高她半个头的吴世勋，轻声细语地喊他名字的后两个字。  
“裴郁。”吴世勋侧过肩膀躲过她要帮他整理领带的手，把张艺兴挡在身后，居高临下的眼神冷漠无情，“我累了。”  
像刻意忽视他抵抗的心理，裴郁在这种时候却拿出了家长姿态，她笑眯眯地反问皱起眉的吴世勋，像哄孩子的长辈，“怎么啦？干嘛跟我这么生疏！”  
“我爸，马上回来了，他喝醉了，”彻底失去耐心吴世勋扯松早上张艺兴临走前帮他系好的温莎结，攥住张艺兴手腕的手力气大得有强烈的报复感，吴世勋留下一句“照顾好他”便拉着张艺兴上楼。  
不对劲，很不对劲，张艺兴一向黏吴世勋，对他的一颦一笑又敏感的不得了。  
“逼不得已的时候，我会叫她小妈。”吴世勋的声音闷闷的，他反手关上门，把跟进来的人两只胳膊按在门上不准他动弹，“当她不存在就好了。”  
被人这样细嗅，张艺兴痒得歪过脖子，面色潮红。  
“下次我带你去见我妈妈。”吴世勋话语一落，便将吻落在张艺兴透粉的脖子脖子上，随之带出了张艺兴的细喘，他扬起脖子让吴世勋能继续沿着他的脖颈一路向下，断断续续地问什么时候。  
“等她回国。”吴世勋的嗓音为他羞红的脸再降一个度。急不可耐地翻开他的衣领，轻柔的吻由此忽然变得汹涌热烈。吴世勋咬他的时候舌尖会碰到他的皮肉，又痛又痒，每一处吻都化作一丝电流滑向他下体，前戏带来的副作用是双腿发软，张艺兴觉得自己浑身的力气被他的吮吸抢走，被他舌尖软糯的触感抽干。  
在脑子的氧气都要被夺走之前，在吴世勋吻上他赶走周围空气之前，张艺兴用尚存的理智和余力环上吴世勋的脖子，喊他到床上去做。  
张艺兴抱着很舒服，他的体温隔着衣料也让吴世勋失心，喘息让他小腹一上一下起伏温柔地接触吴世勋的腰腹，让托举他臀部的吴世勋逐渐没耐心。  
张艺兴的皮肤跟白色的床单特别合适，他的头发蓬松柔软，躺在床上眼睛半磕着失去主动权，等着吴世勋主宰他的身体。  
“抱着我。”张艺兴裤子被脱了一半，挂在小腿处禁锢着他的双腿，他已经喘得说不上话，只能偶尔从失神中找回萦绕在灵魂之外的只言片语，吴世勋吻在他叉开的大腿内侧，张艺兴意乱情迷的身体已经无法自如控制，他的手指揉进吴世勋的头发里，身下越来越难受，连哼唧声也变得媚软，他微张开嘴巴，又闭上，再次张开时憋了很久的一声娇喘终于呼出，这时漂浮在空气里的灵魂短暂回归了他的身体，他的嗓子才从失声中苏醒，“我要你抱着我做。”  
他的身体已经无比熟悉吴世勋。从来不痛，只有反复无尽冲向身体的一阵一阵高潮。  
“你记不记得第一次·······在天台，啊——继、继续·······”张艺兴说出的话被他不算温柔的撞击撕碎，连同他的声带一起沙哑。  
那时候张艺兴脑子一热，什么也不懂，解开吴世勋的裤子就往地上跪。  
吴世勋将他的腿圈在腰上，张艺兴给他摆脱开裤子从戴套到润滑用不到十秒，床单沾了大量多余的润滑液。张艺兴握着吴世勋的性器在穴口扩张，上面的血管滚烫火热，那种酥麻的无力感重新攀附上他的躯体，恐惧兴奋交织下的涌上心口的委屈感刺激他的泪腺。  
吴世勋一顶，就撞到了他的敏感点。失声的叫声堵在他紧咬的下唇。  
“还有，在篮球框下。”张艺兴被吴世勋顶得断断续续，却还锲而不舍地吐出被撞碎的字符。吴世勋抿唇不知有没有在听，他的眼神很沉又凶，一滴汗从他的额边滑落滴在身下人的腿内侧，张艺兴的头发已经被汗弄湿，身上亮晶晶的像刷了蜜。  
“杆子把我后背都磨破皮了······世勋——吴世勋——”张艺兴只觉得自己连手指脚趾都不是自己的，只能蜷缩起来稀释这浓烈的快意。他说的话没有终点，停一会说半句，说完半句要呻吟好久，手指要抓好久的床单，要念很多遍吴世勋的名字，临近高潮张艺兴迷糊睁开的眼终于闭上，一滴眼泪从他眼眶滑出，他紧抿的嘴如释重负松开，露出可爱的幼齿和隐约的舌尖。  
“为什么要拿接我上学做借口，把我书桌搞得一乱糟！”  
白浊的液体射了吴世勋一肚，可吃他的人还没有满足。  
沉浸在情欲的人根本没心思感知他们给外界带来的噪音。温柔的“叩叩”声忽然夹断一室情迷，张艺兴像遨游宇宙从梦里突然惊醒的旅人，眼睛里只剩迷乱，他乱抓的动作戛然而止，耳尖捕捉着似有似无的声音。  
吴世勋没受任何影响，反而朝着他的敏感点越撞越凶，让张艺兴欲罢不能只想呻吟喘息。  
“我没有锁门。”他忽然坏心眼地整根抽出，按住张艺兴开始和他接吻，硬物顶在张艺兴的肚脐上让他觉得呼吸更着急难耐。  
张艺兴迎合着他的吻，和他纠缠到底，手指灵活地给他做着慰藉，吴世勋的吻总是让他没有可乘之机，只能任凭调配。  
撇过头躲避他轻咬他下唇的吴世勋，扯出交合的银丝，他重新对上吴世勋迷离起雾的眼，跟他说：“我想吃水果。你让裴郁送进来。”  
吴世勋咽下喉咙里的口水，捡起床边的手机给门外的人打电话。  
裴郁的心放在吴世勋的身上，她大概也无数次为了吴世勋，在他面前脱光了衣服爬上他的床放下身段乞求他的怜爱。  
房间的门被打开，果盘碎裂的声音和她尖细的叫声叠加在一起。  
张艺兴骑在吴世勋的身上，他的背白嫩得更胜一筹，被汗液浸得湿润，上面布满了吴世勋种下的爱痕。“吴世勋，你只能是我的，只能上我，爱我，摸我，亲我。”张艺兴上下骑动着俯下身亲吻吴世勋的眼睛，吴世勋扶着他的腰用力地顶他，张艺兴虔诚地向他诉说：“我什么都给你。”  
他的臀部随着骑乘的姿势上下晃动，画面香艳混乱，他跪在床两边的腿膝盖都被吴世勋顶地随着床垫上下弹着，吴世勋的硬物就在他身体里，不断摩擦他湿热的体内。  
裴郁落荒而逃的下楼声实在狼狈，门外刺眼的光照亮一室淫乱的春光。这也许是做爱的意义，交合、摩擦、顶撞、释放、拥抱、缠绵、互吻。  
“裴郁，她想都不要想。”

06  
窸窸窣窣的声音从远处的园子阵阵传来，割草机轰隆声被真空玻璃削弱剩下持续的嗡嗡声，意识游走在半梦半醒之间的张艺兴总有不适感，蓦然睁开双眼，光线刺得他又闭上了眼，耳边的声音逐渐清晰起来。  
他想起来昨晚这深宅大院四周都黑不溜秋的，只有大厅的光源充足，在半山岭看起来就像一簇萤火虫的光。  
吴世勋的房间几乎什么都没有，除了这张他们翻云覆雨过的大床，不受阻的视线过滤掉周。 围毫无人情味的装饰摆设，十米外的落地窗成了他对着发呆的对象。  
他能瞥见窗外很远处的猎狗跟在穿着黑衣的警卫后面，戴着棒球帽的园丁弯腰检查修建好的草丛，浓烈的太阳光告诉他时间快到下午，身旁圈他入睡的吴世勋已经不见踪影。  
寻着记忆的路线拐下楼，闻着味道乱闯，遇到几个负责收拾卫生的保姆张艺兴有些不好意思，他只穿了一件吴世勋的大外套。  
吴世勋坐在餐桌的左侧，而裴郁坐在主位置上，优雅地切着盘中食物。她的脸还是这么漂亮，只是眼睛哭得红肿，一袭白色长裙得体端庄，纤细的脖子点缀了精致的装饰项链，脚踝上挂了普通的铃铛红绳，格外惹人怜爱。  
吴世勋抬头看了一眼刚睡醒的张艺兴，拉开了旁边的凳子等他坐过来，而裴郁的手忽然一顿，接着便悄无声息地继续刚才的动作。  
气氛有些沉闷，谁也没讲话。  
吴世勋凉的粥已经差不多，他推倒张艺兴的眼前忽然开口：“我妈等会回家，”张艺兴抬起头睁大眼看着面无表情的张艺兴表情无辜，吴世勋替他搅动凝固的粥面，继续补充：“她回国了。”  
裴郁突然放下手里的餐具，吴世勋瞥了一眼不自在的裴郁没讲话。  
“你妈妈会喜欢我吗？”张艺兴吸着碗里的粥水，咂巴着嘴问他，吴世勋笑着点点头催他快点吃。裴郁默不作声地起身离开了餐厅。  
“她怎么了，”张艺兴假惺惺地关心，目送她的背影消失在门口。  
“心虚了呗。”吴世勋的语气听起来在幸灾乐祸。  
张艺兴昨天给了她一个明示的下马威，直截了当地用行动告诉她别在吴世勋面前耍心计引诱他，很难看。吴世勋对他爸爸的小妻可提不起兴趣，光是看着她那张逢场作戏的脸生理和心理上都引起不适。  
吴世勋不好撕破脸皮张艺兴来帮他添油加醋火上浇油烧了裴郁那荡漾泛滥的春心和傲气。可惜了这么美的人，张艺兴都有点舍不得伤害她。

07  
在自我介绍的时候，张艺兴说他是吴世勋的同学。  
吴世勋站在一旁没讲话也没反驳，倒是面前的女人挑眉打量他轻笑着点点头。  
他长得太像他的妈妈，张艺兴扭头看吴世勋，还是这么觉得，连性子都像一个模子里刻出来的，笑得清淡，说话简练干净，眼眸清冷干燥，她和吴世勋仿佛是两个冬天。  
裴郁让出了餐桌的主位，连她的行为和说话都变得拘谨，还不如这儿管家的地位高，底气还没有张艺兴这个外人足，没了之前矫揉造作的气势。  
缺了一上午的课又熬到晚修的课结束，兴冲冲地跟着吴世勋回了他家，张艺兴才后知后觉他家两个真正的主人今晚聚到了一起。  
“我还是回家吧，”张艺兴停在原地不肯走，双腿冻得一直跺脚，吴世勋一句话也不说，拉着张艺兴往台阶上走。  
最后坐在桌上时，他明白了吴世勋的意图——他需要人陪。  
如果是空荡得只有他一个人的桌子那会轻松不少，可多了几个人却一语不发的晚餐时间会让人压抑得头皮发麻。  
吴世勋的爸爸只简单询问了他爸爸的近况，吴世勋的妈妈只问了他的学习，除此之外张艺兴就没听到任何的闲话，只有银制的餐具碰撞激发出来的噪音填满这个诡异的空间。  
直到吴世勋去了浴室洗澡，他的妈妈才叫张艺兴出来单独说话。

08  
那时候张艺兴穿着和他同样的校服站在企业的大楼门口，恰好也正是冬天，他背着双肩包的肩膀冷得缩起来。吴世勋从电梯下来视线就被他的背影吸引。  
仅仅是一眼，吴世勋只看了他一眼。  
我们学校有这个人么？  
这是他的问题。

从第一教学楼到第二教学楼的路程仅仅只有两分钟，可从一楼走到六楼要五分钟，如果要经过这六楼的每一间教室需要三十分钟，再加上可能要巡视班里每一个人的脸找到他，那需要多久。  
吴世勋答，只用了一天时间。  
这个厉害的小家伙仿佛在他眼前横空出世，一旦开始记住就发现他总是偶然出现在自己的眼前。

08  
吴世勋的妈妈告诉他，一个月前吴世勋忽然隔着太平洋在晚上凌晨三点打电话给他，只说了一件事。  
他第一次特意打电话跟我说他有喜欢的人了。吴世勋的妈妈这样告诉张艺兴，握着他的手坐在床边。  
我知道是你。她说。

09  
吴世勋遵守了他的承诺。

“每个人都说，张艺兴太爱黏着我了，”吴世勋是看着底下边伯贤的眼睛这样说的，“就是你。直到现在还总是这样说。”  
边伯贤似乎感到颇为荣幸，站起身朝着吴世勋鞠了个不正经的赔礼躬。今天来这的人都盛装出席，边伯贤旁边坐着朴灿烈，一如当年桀骜不驯的年轻少年，只不过他们的脸上多了一分处事不惊的成熟英相和岁月的一分细碎也磅礴的雕琢。  
“周围的人都是这样评价他的。”吴世勋握着话筒，说话的声音透过音响清楚地传达给所有人。张艺兴站在他旁边，可吴世勋始终不敢看向他，他很紧张，从拿起话筒的那一刻起。  
“但明明是我离不开这个黏人精。”

是吴世勋先注意到的张艺兴，是吴世勋故意在黄昏他经过时故意把篮球往他身上扔，也是他主动拉着他去天台告的白。

脑子里那张滚瓜烂熟一肚子要说出来的话在此刻忽然变得一文不值，张艺兴准备好的那些话在吴世勋寥寥几句的攻势下忘得精光。  
他木讷地接过吴世勋递来的话筒，只剩下一句话在脑子里盘旋。  
“这场羁绊，我们都在努力。”

张艺兴所有的委屈，只要吴世勋一个温柔的拥抱就可以解决他所有的心有不甘。

“现在我宣布两位新人互换戒指，承诺厮守终生。”

10  
陪你从校服到西装的这十年，与有荣焉。

下面正经：  
不写abo（几乎不看）。  
不点梗，只写自己想写的，今后会尝试更多题材人设。  
《陪你长大》这篇我抽空一次性写完，可能要先写完《高岭之花》。可随时找我拿《细水长流》txt。  
《高岭之花》慢慢看，很多剧情尚未揭晓。  
最后，感谢喜欢，勤洗手、强防护、不信谣，照顾好自己。有时间我会搞个置顶。


End file.
